


Sweet Tea In The Summer

by EffervescentHeroes



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Drift apart before finding each other again, First time writing this, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Seven, Soft babies because I can’t write smut, Soulmates, They’re in America, True Love, horrible family relationship, namjin - Freeform, playful bickering, running out of tags, taekook, unplanned taekookau, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentHeroes/pseuds/EffervescentHeroes
Summary: Inspired by the song “seven”, by Taylor Swift, this tells the story of two boys finding solace in each other in their childhood, and just like a folk song, their love passed on.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Tea In The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so a lovely user on twitter I got inspired to write this. It is my first time writing fan fiction though I have written before, so please bear with me. This was just a spur of the moment so I’m not sure if I will go on, but regardless, enjoy! :)

**Chapter** **1** : _We_ _can_ _be_ _pirates_

The yellow grass was flattened into two tiny footpaths from years of escaping down the same route to the creek. The footpaths were littered with scars from their uninhibited steps, and it was usually the sound of two pairs of feet that the birds hummed along to, but Jungkook’s steps weren’t harmonising with someone else’s today.

He looked over his shoulder just in case, but the road behind was empty. His only source of warmth being the muted, hazy sunlight that streamed through the trees and heated his back underneath, the humidity causing his cotton shirt to stick to it.

Jungkook had only taken a few more, lazy steps when he heard a rustle to his left, his head immediately whipping to the familiar source of sound. The corners of his lips twitched up. Instead of pausing though, he trudged ahead, pulling on some stray grass that was growing on the pathway.

A melodic whistle, more impatient rustling—Jungkook knew what he was doing. He pretended to be confused at the sound, shaking his head for good measure before he finally reached the quiet babbling of the creek, the haphazard, makeshift swing brushed against his arm as he sighed and sat down, amused at the hurried footsteps that rustled the grass and was more pleasing to him than the sound of the water on the pebblestones. 

“Yah!” the owner of the footsteps complained. Jungkook turned towards him, grinning at the pout that graced a winsome face.

Sweet, beautiful, Taehyung, but he was anything but sweet as he lightly kicked Jungkook for ignoring him.

The silent atmosphere was broken by loud laughter as Jungkook grabbed Taehyung’s foot and caused him to fall hard on his back, wrestling with him as Taehyung giggled uncontrollably.

“Hey, stop!” he whined between breathless laughter, attempting to push Jungkook off, but although Tae was taller and constantly teased him about it, Jungkook had always been stronger.

But he paused abruptly, the laughter dying out when he caught the wince on Taehyung’s face when Jungkook tickled his shoulder.

“Closet again?” Jungkook questioned, his face growing more serious than it had been.

The yellow grass was like a halo around Taehyung’s fluffy, brown hair, giving him that ethereal touch that was only momentarily marred by a frown before being replaced with a boxy smile again.

He patted the grass next to him. “Tell me a story, please.”

Jungkook was used to this— the immediate brushing off of  that  topic, and he wanted to scold Taehyung for it but the _ please  _ had come out softly, like he needed it so much he was afraid to ask for it.

So instead, Jungkook joined him on the grass, shoulders pressed against each other like magnets, clueless of the dancing water that kissed the soles of their feet in comfort and the birds that hummed in silent reverence to their sadness.

“Ah, I see you wish to hear the adventures of Captain Prosper. Good choice, son.”

Taehyung snorted at Jungkook’s dramatics. “Thank you, father.”

Their giggles filled the air after that, both aware of the direction Tae could have gone, but this place,  _ their  _ place, was untainted by all of that, and was instead inclined to be filled with cheesy one-liners that had them both nearly tripping into the creek with laughter.

“Captain Prosper,” Tae repeated, the words rolled off his tongue in fascination as if that was the first time he had heard it, but Jungkook had always regaled him with stories of the brave and wonderful pirate. Taehyung’s fascination stemmed from the fact that Jungkook had named the pirate after him. “What awesome thing did he do recently, Jungkookie?”

Tae turned to his side, arm supporting his head as he looked at Jungkook with a quirk of his brow. Jungkook mimicked him, smiling softly despite his brain piecing together a story as easily as the hurricanethat broke Tae’s family apart.

Jungkook tapped his chin thoughtfully but the words were already on the tip of his tongue. He just enjoyed the excitement that won over the misery in Taehyung’s deep brown eyes whenever he created suspense.

“Ah!” Jungkook snapped his fingers. “This is another one with his best friend, Captain Kook,” he told Tae. “Do you want to hear it?”

Tae scrunched his nose as he smiled, his cheeks rounding out. “Why is Prosper always with Kook?” Tae questioned, seemingly wanting to portray annoyance, but it came out as genuine curiosity.

Jungkook hummed. “Because, dummy,” he said, playfully flicking his forehead. “Prosper and Kook only have each other, and Kook wouldn’t want to be in a world without Prosper.”

Taehyung closed his eyes before he leaned back on the grass and nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer as he motioned for Jungkook to continue.

“Mostly because Kook isn’t liked much,” he added. “He’s quiet and has a lot of thoughts but is never sure how to say it out loud—can only write it—but Prosper always understands, and so he’s the only person Kook can talk to without stuttering.”

Taehyung kept his eyes closed as he listened. His features relaxed as his skin shone golden underneath the afternoon sun. Jungkook didn’t take his eyes off of him, ingraining into his memory every twitch in his face as the story progressed.

“Did I ever tell you the story of how Prosper met Kook?” Jungkook asked, knowing well enough that he never did. His lips quirked up when Tae shook his head no.

“Unlike the obnoxiously loud and fierce way Prosper lived his life, battling sea storms and fighting off the evil pirate Shin, the way he met Captain Kook was more like the calmer days at sea, when Prosper would go to the secret cave to hide away from the noise and the evil of Shin.”

_ Just like how you met me,  _ Jungkook added silently. The way Taehyung had protected him.

Jungkook reached out to wipe a speck of dust off Taehyung’s nose.

Taehyung held his hands then, clasping it over his stomach like habit. Jungkook played with the tiny braid he had made in Taehyung’s hair yesterday, which was still there somehow, hidden in his fluffy hair.

“On his way to the cave, it just so happened that he came across a bunch of bigger pirates who took great pleasure in making fun of quiet, meek Captain Kook. He was the complete opposite of Prosper. Dull and his biggest adventure being finding a kitten in his small ship which was docked on a beach that never seemed to see the high tide.”

Jungkook continued like this, talking about how kind and brave Prosper had been— saving Captain Kook, taking him to his secret cave and letting him be the sidekick to the greatest captain ever. He didn’t miss the tiny prickle of condensation at the corner of Tae’s eyes, or the way he thickly swallowed when Jungkook said that Prosper was good, and kind, and deserved an entire world of happy, secret caves.

When he finished, the sky had turned orange, and Jungkook was reminded of the time they thought Taehyung’s basement was haunted and had run all the way here, concluding that the ghost was the reason his dad had been locking him up in the closet.

Taehyung finally opened his eyes. They shone with mirth and something else, a kind of silent resignation to the reality they lived in.

“Jungkookie,” Tae said softly. 

“Hmm?” he replied.

“I think that Prosper thinks Kook is nowhere near dull. He thinks he’s wonderful because he speaks beautifully, more than any talkative scullywag,”

Jungkook laughed at the way Taehyung gruffly put on a pirate voice at the end.

“Oh and Kook?” Tae pauses, thinking. “Prosper wouldn’t want to live in a world without his best friend either.”


End file.
